643
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: A young Car Salesman in New York finds that sometimes the only protection you can get is from a crazed 30 foot tall robot
1. Approach

643

By: Cybetronian Officer Prowl

_Author Note: This is a fan fiction. Any Transformers Characters used in this story, or any other form of copyrighted item, are used solely for the purposes of this story and only this story. Any claiming of this story is highly frowned upon._

_This story was rated mature for the continuous use of language and any sexual references. No actual intercourse will take place in this story._

_Please enjoy_

An early morning in New York City. Already the ambitious drivers set out to their jobs, only to find other had the same idea. This is why 29 year old Jordan O'Neal liked to walk to his work place. Jordan was not the "To-die-for" type of man, nor did he find a particular interest in women, probably to blame for his patriarch like father. Jordan was a slender but lean man who wasn't short, but not too tall. His hair, which was a dull tawny hue, was often gelled to death and spiked until it suited the wearer. His face seemed centered on the emphasis of his green eyes, which seemed to bulge from the skull's deep eye sockets. His jaw line was strong and sported the hints of a beard. Perhaps Jordan's most distinctive feature was his personality.

Cantankerous is an understatement for him. Eccentric hardly suited him. He was a bold person who wasn't afraid to speak is mind, which was usually backed up by his vast knowledge and theories. In short, Jordan was could easily be called "The Hard Worker". Any Challenge that was brought before him was quickly studied and vanquished, all before he was ready for hi first cup of Decaf coffee. This asset to the young man was what allowed him to maintain a job at his father's car lot, which was dubbed "Toni's Ford and Chevrolet" ,the only Ford and Chevy car lot with a reputation as big as it's firm. 

In this early morning, Jordan was dressing himself and groaning about the car insurance meeting that he and other employees were forced to attend. He, like many of the old timers, were not looking forward to the same lecture that they receive every 5 to 6 months, but they all knew that if the Rookies would catch up, then such a time consuming effort would not be put into the matter as often. While the young man searched for his other shoe, he paused for a moment to look out his window. He lived in a decent apartment on the Eastern Side of the island. He had a great view of the Atlantic Ocean and if he looked hard enough, the Statue of Liberty. Down below, he was only on the 5th floor, he looked at the local cafe that sat across the street. On it's left was a small grocery store, followed by a Laundromat. On it's right was a small park, more like a few benches, picnic tables, and grass.

Jordan looked at a parallel parking place in front of the cafe that was currently empty. Looking at this place reminded him of the strangest things. He remembered, about three or so years ago, that he would look out the window and see a black Ford Mustang with white doors. It wasn't just any old car, it was a Police Cruiser. along with it's light bar, the car sported it's unit number which was in bold white letters that was easy to see from his window. "643" was what was printed on the top, and it was the only form of lettering he ever saw on that vehicle. He never got the chance to set the cruiser up close, nor did he ever see the driver come or go to the vehicle. He always saw it parked there when he looked out the window, and 10 minutes later when Jordan would exit the building, it was gone. He never thought anything of it until one day it wasn't there. At first, Jordan thought the officer was off duty or responding to a call, but after a week of it never showing up, Jordan suspected it was gone forever. Three years later, Jordan had yet to see the sleek Mustang, but he didn't seem to miss it as much, but he still looked around for it when he had the opportunity.

As Jordan recovered his train of thought, he heard a knock on the door. Still searching for his shoe, he briskly walked over and opened the door to see who was bothering him at 5 AM. Though the chain was still bound to it's lock, Jordan caught a glimpse of a black uniformed officer standing at the door with crossed arms. Jordan didn't take the time to examine him, but instead shut the door and undid the cain lock so the door could open fully. As he reopened the door, Jordan smiled despite how early it was and how he wasn't much of a morning person.

"'Ello. Offecer. Wha' can I do ya fer?" Jordan said in his very distinct New York Accent.

"Ugh. Your speaking is atrocious. I can barely understand you." the officer replied with a grimace.

Jordan took this time to study the man who insulted him. He was clad in an unfamiliar all black uniform. Jordan figured that he was an out- of- town sheriff and proceeded to check his badge, which sure enough, said "Sheriff". The typical Police hat , which was also black, covered his forehead with a few strands of jet black hair sticking out from underneath and in the back. The man stood an easy 5' 11" and had broad shoulders and chest. His build essentially reminded Jordan of the cross armed, gruff bouncers that you often found at high class bars. His face seemed to be the oddest feature. The left half looked completely normal. Slight tan, battle hardened skin,high cheek bones, strong jaw line, and a brilliant blue eye staring him down. The right half however, from the beginning of the end of the jaw line on up, was covered in a white bandage, covering his right eye. Near the right cheekbone, Jordan could see a hint of red stained in, probably a wound that needed to be covered.

"Jus' make fun of me 'uh?" Jordan said jokingly gently punching the officer's left shoulder. 

With a glare the man looked at his shoulder for a moment then set his sights back on Jordan, this time he seemed a bit miffed at the action. Jordan chuckled nervously. He had hoped that the man would be more at ease with him, but he soon found out that the officer's spirits and insults were not something to be taken lightly.

"Are you going to let me in, or do I have to come back another time?" he said gruffly. Jordan found another feature that made the officer less pleasant. His canines seemed larger than a normal person and seemed to flash at him dangerously wen the man spoke. 

" 'Ay now. No need to git huffy. I'llet ya in." Jordan said stepping aside for the officer to walk in. As he did, Jordan's eyes were trained on the nine millimeter resting causally in the holster attached to the officer's utility belt.

"So, er. Wha' brings ya here? Ama in sume trouble?" Jordan said standing awkwardly in front of the open door way.

"Shut the door." the man barked with his bak still turned to Jordan. 

Jordan jumped out of shock and then hustled back to the door and quietly closed it. Whatever the Officer was here for must have not been good, and Jordan was afraid he had committed some sort of crime unintentionally like Jay Walking or Drunk in Public, but then again, none of those were extremely serious, at least compared to the vibe the Sheriff was giving off. 

The man turned his head to look at Jordan with his left eye. In it, Jordan could detect something that wanted to be let out. Something that gave the officer an almost sad and pathetic meaning in his life as if his wife had left him, or his partner had died. Jordan couldn't tell what was going on in this man's life, but he knew that by this man, is life was about to change forever. 

"Jordan Isaac O'Neal. You are in great trouble. And not just you, but your entire family and business are about to be in grave danger. The sheriff said with a calm remorseful tone.

At first, Jordan was stunned, but then he began to chuckle in disbelief. He had never been in serious danger before and he knew most of the police officers in New York liked to toy with your mind before convicting you of any crimes. They like to see if they can squeeze out any information out of their suspects before they give them a basic verdict. It seemed to be a trait that Jordan noticed in all cops throughout the nation and it was that trait that made jordan view cops as dishonorable. Then again, what did Jordan know about honor? He was a car salesman. A money thirsty vulture that preys on unsuspecting people, or at least that's how he viewed all car salesman including himself. 

After a few moments of the chuckling, Jordan noticed that a death glare had formed on the visible part of the sheriff's face. Immediately the chuckle faded to awkward silence as Jordan stood petrified. He wasn't sure of how to comprehend the news. He had never been afraid of death, but he always thought he would die by old age or heart attack, not by another person.

"Are ya serious?" Jordan asked stupidly. The man's glared faded and turned to an expressionless look as he nodded his head.

" I need to you to listen to what I'm about to say. I've..My dispatch has known of the danger that seeks you for some time. It has been forming plans or a few days now while I crossed the country. When I arrived, I found that your car lot has been destroyed. Nothing remains but ashes, and I know what did this too." The man said motioning for Jordan to move or speak.

Jordan felt his heart sink. He had nothing to live for. But why had this particular sheriff come all the way from the west coast to ensure his protection? Who had made a plot to destroy his job, and why? and most importantly, was his father alright. Then the sheriff continued telling his story.

"To your good fortune, the dealership was destroyed late last night, no one was in the building nor was any one there to witness it, except myself. Tell me. How familiar are you with the Cybertronians?" The man asked bluntly.

Jordan recalled hearing about them once or twice in the news. They had been accepted into society as citizens of the US only 4 years ago and now lived along side humans. Since then, more had come from the farthest reaches of space and now ran rampant all over the place. There were Autobots, which were more common and friendly, and there were Decepticons, who seemed reclusive and mean. Jordan only knew this much and that they were not allowed in any large cities as their "normal" form due to the fact that they were far to big to deal with. New York City was obviously on the list of large cities, so naturally, Jordan had never seen one, as far as his knowledge held.

"Not much. I know sides, bu' that's it." Jordan said feeling rather stupid. Then again, he was sure a lot of other people in New York didn't even know what a Cybetronian was.

"Well I'm positive that your dealership was destroyed by a Decepticon named Starscream." The strange man said with his arms crossed.

" 'Ow are ya 'positive' ? if it wasa Cybertronian then ya must kno' , 'ight?" Jordan said starting to get aggravated with the sheriff.

" Well when it's 11 PM and all you see are missiles flying from a jet towards your dealership, I'm pretty sure that 'I'm positive' is the best I can give you" the man said very calmly as if not offended by Jordan's judgment.

Something caught Jordan's eye for a moment. It was a strange symbol that resembled crown with eyes. It had a small slash through it, but other wise it was mounted in plain sight on a badge on both sides of the sheriff's standard black shirt. Jordan had seen the symbol before and recognized it as a Decepticon symbol. Was this man a Cybertronian? He couldn't be. He was a human right? So is the officer working for the Decepticons? It could be possible considering Jordan knew very little of the evil robots that they have humans working for them,like the Mafia or something. Whatever the case, Jordan had to figure out what to do with the agent before him. If he acted rashly, he might get hurt. Then again if he hadn't, he still might get hurt, and worse killed. Jordan had to make a hasty decision.

"Get outta my place!" Jordan shouted pointing towards the door. The blue eye looked up and looked at Jordan with utter confusion.

"Why? Have I offended you somehow?" The sheriff said taking his hat off for a moment to scratch his temple.

"GET OUT!!" Jordan shouted at the top of his lungs and whipping his left index finger towards the door. The puzzled man put his hat back on and started towards the door. Jordan had the sudden impulse to just punch the sheriff square in the eye. He did every thing in his power to resist, but he soon found that he had lunged forward and socked the officer as hard as he could in his bad eye. The sheriff, being naturally pumped with adrenaline, didn't howl in pain of even flinch. Instead he skillfully darted behind Jordan, who was trying to catch his balance from the punch, and wrapped hi strong muscular arms around Jordan's neck. Jordan could then feel one arm slip away while the other tightened it's grip to compensate for the loss. 

" What was that for? Do you want to get hurt?" The officer said pulling out his Tazer.

"I' wa' impulse! I didn' mean ta. Please don' kill me." Jordan pleaded feeling as if he had messed with a cobra.

"You're lucky I'm on your side." The officer said loosening his grip around the much smaller man.

"Your not gonna arrest me?" Jordan said slightly baffled.

"What good is that going to do me? On the other hand, you'd be safer. But then again...- mutters incoherent words-" The officer had put his hand around his injured eye. 

Jordan, stilled stunned, noticed that the wound, wherever it was, had opened and was bleeding profusely. Jordan felt two different emotions race through his veins. The first, was Pride. He had never punched anyone that hard before in his life and draw blood or even leave a bruise. The second was Fear. He essentially punched a man with more power in his pinky that Jordan did in his body. 

" D-do ya need an ambulance?" Jordan said going to the cop's side and looking at the bandages which had now been stained a deep red. 

"No. It'll be alright. It wasn't your fault." The officer said heading towards the door. "I'm going to leave now. You just stay home and take it easy, and don't go and punch any other cops. I'm sure they won' be as forgiving as I am." The officer said leaving the room, with his hand still covering his eye. 

Jordan heaved a huge sigh of relief. Now he had to make a decision of believing the sheriff or to go to work anyway. During this moment of silence he heard two car alarm's blaring outside the window. Jordan walked over and looked down to see what was causing all of the commotion. A drunk had smashed into a parked car, more specifically a truck. Jordan wasn't a forensics expert, but judging by how the truck was parked, faced with traffic, the drunk driver had been passing in the opposite lane and lost control. Judging by the tire marks on the sideway, the drunk had mostly left the road and either tried to pass the parked car on the sidewalk or tried to stop before slamming into it. Unfortunately he ended up smashing the right side of the truck. On a closer inspection, Jordan's heart seemed to jump in his throat and bet frantically. The truck was a black Ford Ranger with white doors, ram guards, light bar, and in bold letters behind the light bar was "643"

In disbelief, Jordan walked away from the window and took a deep breath. He looked at his clock mounted above his messed up bed and nearly wet himself. If the car lot still existed, it was a 7 block trip that usually took 30 minutes. Jordan had to be there by 7 to take care of any paper work that he couldn't file the night before, which considering the amount of cars he sold in a day, the paper work had a tendency to pile up on him. It was now 6:55. There was no way in the world that he would make it on time. The last time Jordan was late for work, he was unable to even leave his office for a week, and he was not the type to be cooped up in a building all day. Even sprinting there wouldn't be a good idea, because in New York it seemed that the more you wanted to go somewhere. the more you were going to be inconvenienced. 

Despite this fact, Jordan tried to leave as quickly as he could. He sprinted down the hallway towards the stair well, he knew the elevator was trouble. Practically sliding down the rails, he in the lobby with in a minute. Outside, he tried to avert his eyes away from the crash and pushed and shoved a few curious onlookers aside. Once to the end of the first block he made a hasty right and sighed as he prepared for a 4 block stretch with some of the busiest intersections on this side of town. For him though, the sidewalks were practically empty. 

In an outdoor restaurant, a rather pudgy man of the age of 35 was treating himself to a stack of flap jacks covered in syrup and butter. To be polite, he unfolded the napkin that came with his silverware and placed it neatly in is lap. He then picked up his fork with his left hand and his knife in is right and eyed the stack hungrily. He started to cut into the stack of five or more pancakes and soon accomplished a neat little triangle. He stabbed his fork through the triangle and lifted it away from the rest of the pancakes and off of the plate. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. As he did, he looked up, only to see a scrawny man in a neat grey suit with a briefcase in hand, sprint whimsically down the street. The man shook his head and before taking the bite, he muttered to himself in a raspy voice "The things you see in New York."

Jordan was almost there. He had only two blocks left and he could see the car lot's bright bold letters. In a quick sigh, Jordan was relieved to find that the officer had lied. If he ever saw the man again, he would certainly give him a piece of his mind.

_Sorry. I had to cut it off somewhere. I'll start writing chapter 2 as soon as I can._


	2. Revalation

"643"

By: Cybertronian Officer Prowl.

Chapter 2: Revalation

Felled by a gash sustained from an invasion of the Autobot territory, a battle scarred Cybertronian fell crippled to the ground. Instinctively he let out cry that could be heard for miles. Left behind by his fellow companions, he was stranded in the middle of a scarp metal valley belonging to no faction of the war. The gash, which was located on his abdomen, was leaking vital fluids that helped sustained the Decepticon's organ like machines. He continued to cry out for help, but he remained unheard yet again.

Finally he tried to get to his feet. His long sharp claws sank deep into the metal earth as the long primate like arms pushed his torso up and pulled his legs closer to his body. He placed one small metal foot on the ground and used it to support his whole body for a moment while the other was put under him. He kept his hands planted firmly on the ground to support his weight while he gasped for air. His converter was badly damaged and this was causing his system to overheat. Gasping the warm air of Cybertron only made him convulse, causing him to fall back on the ground, harder than before. Out of pain he cried out again, but this time he was not unheard.

His four foot partner had realized he was not present and backtracked to find the large dark grey Decepticon. When the spindly light grey mech heard the cry, he began to sprint on four legs, desperately trying to reach what he assumed to be his injured partner. Only within minutes, the smaller Cybertronian's eyes locked on to the location of his friend and companion. Confirming that it was the fallen warrior, his little legs picked up speed as the rapidly approached their destination. Skidding in the fluids of his comrade, the small partner tried to stop and comfort his friend. In their complex language they began to speak to each other.

"Barricade! You have to get up and catch up! The others won't wait for you to come back!" the smaller cybertronian squeaked as he tried to lift the massive hand of Barricade.

"There...is..no..possible...way...I..can...stand" Barricade rasped as he lay on his left side trying to breath like a fish out of water.

"But Megatron won't stop for you! Please get up!" The Cybertronian pleaded as he scurried over to the larger one's head and tried to lift it. This time he prevailed, but the weight caused the light grey body to collapse and scamper out of the way.

"Go..home...Frenzy...I've...lived..long..enough." Barricade informed him as the glowing red eyes began to fade.

"YOU'RE ONLY FIVE MILLION! YOUR STILL A KID! " Frenzy exclaimed now trying desperately to get the now trickling liquid to stop from oozing from the dark grey Cybertronian's stomach. Barricade's four glowing red eyes had faded. It was either from just "shutting his eyes" or death.

"WAKE UP DAMN YOU! YOU CAN'T QUIT NOW!" Frenzy shouted angrily at his partner. He was to busy shaking the head of his partner to realize a shadow had fallen upon the two of them.

Jordan had reached the doors of the large building that sat in the middle of the car lot. It was a long walk from the road to the actual building of Tony's Ford and Chevy, but it was what kept the young man in shape. As he pushed the doors open, a black blur outside of the building caught Jordan's attention. He whipped his head to see the same black truck from before, but now it was in perfect condition. Figuring it was a different sheriff vehicle, Jordan turned his head to look at his receptionist, who was rather cute, and bid her good morning, but he found that no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking towards his office. As he did he began to get the feeling that he was alone. He hadn't seen the Janitor or any other car salesmen. Just to be sure he wasn't crazy, he went to the back of the building, where the employees usually parked there cars and found that no one was there, except the black truck from earlier.

Now frustrated and angry at the car, he put his briefcase down and walked down the cement stairs to the car lot. He walked over to the truck and looked for the driver, but to his disappointment, he found that the black Ford Ranger was abandoned. He let out a sigh and turned around, only to find the same Sheriff from his apartment. The sheriff was giving him a blank look, but behind it, Jordan could tell that the officer was furious. His stance was similar to one that you would see after you said "at ease" to an army soldier.

"I thought I told you to stay away?" The officer said with the blue eye glaring him down.

"I didn' take ya serious. So I came ta work." Jordan said getting suspicious

"I knew wouldn't. So I came here before you and ordered everyone to leave." The officer said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha'?" Jordan said with his jaw dropping. He didn't think it was at all possible for the officer to be crafty enough to pull this one off.

The officer froze and looked over his shoulder. Then he whipped back around and put his large firm hand on Jordan's shoulder and attempted to drag him away. Jordan protested and shook the hand off. Before shouting at the sheriff, he noticed that both of the Cruiser's doors had opened. In disbelief, Jordan gave a questioning glance to the truck, then the sheriff who was staring at him. He was about to say something, but he was cute off by the roar of a jet engine passing overhead, but it didn't sound like it was thousands of feet in the air like it should be. Jordan looked up at the sky with awe and saw an F-22 Raptor pass overhead. It disappeared behind buildings almost as quickly as it was spotted. Then a new sound caught Jordan's attention. The sputtering and then the roar of a Ford Ranger engine echoed between the Office building and the garage. Jordan looked over and the officer was still standing next to him, but now the truck, with open doors, was creeping towards them.

"How a'e ya doin' tha'!?" Jordan said with his eyes wide. He thought he had seen it all now.

"Get in!" The officer shouted as he made a break for the driver's side.

Jordan didn't question the officer. If the man wanted him to get in the creepy moving truck, then Jordan would get in the creepy moving truck. As the Officer shut his door, Jordan bolted for the passenger's side and leaped in, slamming the door and frantically pulling his seat belt in front of him. After doing so, he examined the interior. It was completely black, the seats completely leather. Instead of the arm rest being between the two seats, there was a a strange device that was probably standard in all Police cars, Jordan wouldn't know. He never got to see the front. There were a few knobs near the console of the truck. Most controlled the volume of something while another was probably to change the channel of the police radio. In the middle there was another knob, much bigger than the rest and it pointed to a blank spot. in a rotating style around the knob were words, which Jordan assumed involved the knob. The words were "Standby, Wail," and "Yelp" There were other words but they were partially scratched out making them hard to read.

"Hang on" The officer said tuning the steering wheel and flooring the gas pedal. There was a second of delay before the Truck responded to the sudden command. Jordan knew that Ford Ranger's were not meant for a sudden burst of speed. They were designed to be a gradual speed up and carry small loads. This man was literally pushing the truck to it's limit and Jordan knew it couldn't take it.

"Te truck is gonna overheat!" Jordan shouted clinging on to the rail over his head. The officer scoffed as his right hand found the knob with the words above it and turned it until it pointed to the word "Wail" As if a cat had been kicked, the sirens blared and whined as the truck took off out of the parking lot with ease. People pulled aside as the speeding truck fled, from whatever the sheriff was so afraid of. Jordan pivoted he torso to look out the back window. As the city passed them at break neck speeds, The jet came back and was now following them at a slow speed. Whoever was in there, was toying with the officer.

"Turning right!" The officer said as the tires screeched and the truck drafted skillfully around the corner. Jordan had never seen a Ranger preform this expertly, even with a professional driver. As the road went into a straight away, Jordan could see glimpses of Central Park through busses changing lanes to get out of the way of the oncoming truck. A flash of lightning then a clap of thunder shook Jordan's nerves even more. The forecast has warned New York of a down pour and possible flooding, but it wasn't due until late afternoon, but the rain came earlier. The wind squalled and rain came down in sheets, but the vehicle Jordan was in didn't slow at all. The Officer guided it around cars and through tight squeeze with greatest of ease. But no matter how many crafty maneuvers the sheriff pulled, the jet remained behind them. Jordan looked back just as the jet had launched two missiles at the speeding cruiser, but as that happened the officer took a sharp corner down an alleyway and only was nicked by a piece of shrapnel. Jordan was to scared to scream. He did everything he could to keep from screaming, but then he realized he was too terrified to even accomplish that.

"Going back on the road. Brace yourself for everything!" The officer shouted as he turned a hard left,nearly hitting an oncoming car, but the truck, which had too much momentum, rolled twice and teetered back onto it's wheels. Jordan by now had wet himself and he panted hard as he looked over to the officer who seemed to be having trouble breathing. Jordan panicked for a moment before he saw the officer "glitch". Jordan shook his head thinking maybe it was the sudden rolling that caused him to see the sheriff disappear for the blink of an eye then return.

"Dude! Are ya a'right?" Jordan said leaning over to check and see if the man had any injuries. The sheriff shook his head and put his hands back on the steering wheel, which were shaking frantically. Again, the officer punched the gas pedal and steered towards central park. Jordan figured it was to lose the jet, but why had it been chasing them in the first place?

"We need to get to Central Park. There's enough room there." The black haired officer muttered to himself.

Jordan figured the man meant there would be plenty of places to hide. As he looked back towards the road, he saw the jet coming straight at the truck. Jordan knew he was dead now. He recalled the short and non-prosperous life he lived. He remembered his first day in school, and he remembered how he was picked on for believing in aliens. Then he remembered high school were he was an outcast and had few friends, but was the first kid in his class to get a sleek blue Mustang. College seemed to be a better memory where he met, what he thought to be, the love of his life. Later he found she cheated on him for a football jock. That brought him to his current career and where he was now. In a black Ford Ranger that was about to be destroyed by an F-22 Raptor. "What a way to end" Jordan thought to himself.

A new sound snapped Jordan out of his thoughts as he was ejected out of his seat and crudely grabbed by a long segmented object. The truck was still moving very quickly but something was happening to it. The tail gate and bed had disappeared and the tanks, wires, and drive shaft were shifting and merging to form something that resembled muscular wiry legs. Both sides of the truck, divided by the tail lights, snapped unnaturally out of place. The legs, which had now fully formed from the drive shaft dividing in half forming what resembled a shin. The beginning of the bed protector the latched on to the side of the truck had merged away from the sides of the truck, which were now rotating around, and formed the calf of whatever was becoming of the truck. An extensive heel formed from the gaskets and other components that surrounded the back set of tires unfurled from the remaining undercarriage. Attached to it were metal plates and wires that formed three long toes and each had part of the axle cut in a sharp curved shape. The remains of the hood and nose folded downward with the adjusted undercarriage, which now resembled an armored abdominal region. The top of the truck and Windshield shifted backwards and bent in multiple areas, then joined with plates of the lower back. While the doors bent and the once back wheels began to sport monstrous claws, the side windows protruded from a headless monsters back like small wings. Finally, to complete the baffling transformation, the hood split in half and shifted to join the shoulders and a raptor like head, equipped with teeth and something that resembled horns near four glowing blue eyes, appeared from the crevice made by the hood. All of this took only a second or two.

The monster formed from a Ford Ranger screeched and leaped like a tiger towards the jet. Jordan soon found the long segmented object that held him, was not only equipped with a scythe, but was also attached to the monster. Jordan felt suddenly as if he was on a roller coaster as he jerked one way to another with every movement that the beast made. The F-22 raptor kept going and tried to hit the monster that was now using it's wings as a landing point but also as another jumping point. Jordan could feel his ear drums scream as the jet's engine passed the tail. He let out a scream that was lost in the roar of the engine and the pounding rain, which had now soaked him to the bone. Time seemed to have slowed during this moment, but as soon as the large monster landed on the ground and took off running towards Central park, time sped up. The transformed truck galloped across the road way dodging cars with skillful leaps and bounds. Jordan continued to scream as the monster reached the edge of the park and leapt over rows and rows of trees. It skidded to a stop and panted from the run.

"HEY! BIG MONSTA' THING! PUT ME DOWN!" Jordan shouted at the creature grasping at the constricting tail.

The truck's head whipped around looking for the source of the sound. The body shifted and the tail glided feet above the ground towards the head. When the creature saw what his tail held, Jordan was placed gently on the ground. The bewildered man sat on the ground and looked at the behemoth that loomed over him. Jordan had been placed under the trees where the rain could not touch him and was near the large left arm of the beast, who was now sitting very much like a lion would when he was preparing to fight for his territory. The entire mass of beast was black, and dark grey. The only white was on the forearm before the wheel formed a wrist. While Jordan tried to wring some of the rainwater that had soaked into his nice suit, the giant watched him.

"What is the point of doing that when you're only going to get wet again?" The large beast said, lower jaw moving and specialized plates on the lower and upper part of the jaw along with the aid of the tongue helped the large mechanical nightmare to form words. Taken a back, Jordan stared at the creature as if it was never intended to talk.

"Surprised?" The creature said tilting it's head a little to the right.

"Ya...Ya...Ya can tawlk? " Jordan said completely mystified.

"Of course I am able to speak! Unlike Bumblebee, my voice modulator is still functioning properly. Which reminds me." The giant beast said as he put his left paw up to one of the strange black horns. Jordan had no idea as to what the creature was about to do, but he remained motionless and silent.

" Optimus Prime, is my com link connection strong enough?" _-long pause-_ " Good I was worried. Anyway, I have the subject with me."_ -another pause-_ " Yes. He is in fair condition, side from being wet and terrified." _- very long pause-_ "Optimus...Optimus...OPTIMUS! I get it, make sure the kid doesn't get hurt and bring him to you, but you have to give me time. I'm currently being hounded by Starscream." _- a short pause-_ "No I don't think he knows where we are hiding, bu I'm sure it will be a matter of time before he decides to blow the whole place apart." _-a long pause- _ The giant fiddles with his tail, watching it furl and unfurl "Optimus. I'm not an Autobot anymore. Stop bossing me around."_ - a very long pause-_ The large mechanical beast put his head down and sighed. " Don't give me the 'I found you beaten and bloody and I helped you get better' lecture. It doesn't work you know." _- a very brief pause- _"Not to worry. I'm not up to my old ways. I won't chase the poor creature like I did to Sam." _-another brief pause-_ "Alright, I'm out" The giant said as he put the large clawed hand back to the ground.

Jordan remained silent and gave the giant a questioning look. "What is going on?" he thought to himself. Somehow the man pictured himself an experiment for 30 foot tall machines that change into trucks. This thought made him shiver a bit. The last thing he wanted to envision was something like that. "I wish I listened to the sheriff. That way I wouldn't be in this mess" he thought to himself wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Are you frightened?" The creature said lifting it's head up from the ground.

"More cold." Jordan said through chattering teeth.

"You should have listened to my warning" The giant said moving one of the claws around Jordan. The scrawny man began to fidget and eventually stood to move away from the claws that seemed to be sweeping towards him.

"Wha' are ya doin' ?! Stay away!" Jordan yelled as he bolted away from the monster. He decided that he was going to go home and get away from this insanity. He ran as fast as he could, leaping above small bushes and flowers and dodging trees. The rain was still falling hard and every now and then, Jordan would get pelted from the liquid bullets. He didn't realize that because of his sudden movement he was spotted by the jet above, but at the time, it was more focused on the lumbering giant trying to retrieve the sprinting man. Jordan continued to run as fast as possible. Eventually he found the sidewalk, and to his surprise yet another on of the giants. This one was bulky and huge. The biggest characteristics were the wings of the F-22 Raptor that made up most of it's bulky status. Now Jordan knew he was in trouble. He had a monster in front of him and another coming from behind.

The ground quaked below him as the other monster landed on two sturdy legs. Jordan looked over at the black beast, and now it was even taller. Completely unfurled, The giant easily stood 30 feet tall, but it still wasn't able to meet eye level of the large grey F-22. Effortlessly, The black monster shifted it's weight and swung the scythe tipped tail at the transformed jet, with speed and accuracy. Executing a back flip, the raptor dodged the attack, but barely. Using the momentum of the swing, the Ford Ranger pushed off from one foot, and extended on of the monstrous claws. The other caught it's balance from the dodge and used it's long arms to grab the smaller around the torso, then tossed it with the greatest of ease. The black mechanical monster was now flying towards Jordan. He was sure that this time he was going to die, but to try and evade the oncoming crash, Jordan tried to bolt away from the fight. He was almost away when he felt cold metal fingers wrap around his whole body and lift him off the ground. Again, he felt like he was rolling in the truck, but without the safety of a seat belt, Jordan clung on to the multiple cold metal objects, which he soon figured out to be the large claws of the beast.

Jordan's sense of balance was now demolished as the creature rolled away from the transformed Raptor. It stumbled to it's feet and then attempted to run away, with Jordan in hand. It ran differently now. It's arms curled up next to it's torso and it leaned forward and sprinted. Jordan peered through the openings of the fingers and noticed that they were back in Central Park. The black creature was dodging trees and as it was approaching the largest pond in the city, Jordan felt violent shock waves that caused him to fall over in the palm of the beast's hand. From the creature, he heard it let out a cry of agony and it's running pace slowed slightly, then picked up again. Jordan, who was terrified and sick to his stomach now, was positive he was going to end up in the pond somehow, but he didn't have much time to think about that.

More of the violent vibrations hit, and it took only seconds for Jordan to realize it was the F-22 attacking. Next thing he knew, Jordan felt the hand move and all he saw were sharp objects and a long object that was plated, Then it was dark and all Jordan could here was a click, then the muffled sound of water splashing. Still pitch black inside, wherever Jordan was, he could hear the faint sound of something pulsing and raspy breathing, which eventually stopped entirely. Jordan was sprawled out on what he assumed was the long plated object. He tried to stand, but hit his head on something from above. "Where am I now?" he thought as he strained his eyes to see anything that might give him a clue, but it was far too dark, and it remained that way for the longest time.


End file.
